


Alone Together

by Haywoodublowme



Category: Sugar Pine 7 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 21:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14363673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haywoodublowme/pseuds/Haywoodublowme
Summary: They barley see each other anymore due to them both being busy. When they finally get the chance to share the night together they do what they love best.(Takes place during Season 3 of Alternative Lifestyle)





	Alone Together

“Get over here already. I’m so tired.” James whined as Steve is trying to set an alarm on his phone. 

“Just go to sleep then. You don’t need to wait on me every night if you’re so tired.” He placed his phone on the nightstand next to James’ phone and walked to the dresser across the room.  
“I want to cuddle up with you. It’s been so long we’ve been both home at the same time.” Steve took his hat off and placed it onto where all the other ones sat. He rolled his eyes. It wasn’t his fault that he wasn’t around as much. 

Ok. Yes it was partially his fault. That’s because he was working hard editing and being the boss at his own business. James on the other hand was working into some side acting job. If it could be even called a job at all. Steven gritted his teeth hearing the ringing in his ears of the sharp ringing of “Rocketman!” Like he was getting called over like some dog.  
Yuck.

He ran his hand on his neck, reminding him of the night he spied on James. The night where Michael choked him and left bruises on him. The only time he was happy him and James wouldn’t be able to be in the same bed for the week so Steven wouldn’t have to try and come up with a consistent story of how he got those bruises on his neck without saying ‘So I was spying on you a couple of nights ago.’ That wouldn’t fly. 

Steven pulled his pants off to just his boxer briefs and walked over the bed. Taking off his glasses am placing them right next to James’ glasses.  
Even though his eyes were adjusting from the blurriness, he could still see how bright James’ smile was beaming right at him. He moved over and Steven moved in onto the bed.  
“Hope your day was good.” James gave him a peck on the lips before Steve rested his head onto James’ chest, looking straight up at the ceiling. He signed just thinking about the day.  
“Just super busy as always. Cib came into work late, again. Hope yours was good.” He moved over so he was on his side, cheek on James’ chest. James moving his hand to rub the nape of Steven’s head, making him instantly melt. 

“Mine was also just a lot of work. Script stuff and all-“ 

Steven blanked out all of it. In his own defense to himself feeling a tiny bit bad, he knew it was going to be the same information he told him last week when they cuddled on the couch trying to catch up on their shows together after conflicting schedules. Plus, it was just going to be talk about that Jaundice dude anyway. 

“Wow. Crazy.” Steve hummed softly as James ran his hand down his back. 

“Hey Steve.”  
“Yeah?”  
“I love you. A lot.”  
“I love you, too.” He looked up at James who was holding in a smile. He wish he wouldn’t do that, he loved seeing him gleam all bright. 

“Can...can you. Can you hold me tonight?” Steven spoke up after a bit of silence.  
“Of course.” 

The two took a moment to adjust themselves. Steve was in a ball, knees up to his chest as James played as the big spoon, holding him close. “How’s that for you?”  
“Perfect. Thanks. I really do miss you holding me. You’re very warm.” Steve closed his eyes.  
“Anything for you, Steve. I try. Even if we both can’t be home at the same time, I just want to let you know that I will always love you. I’ll always be there for you.” James kissed Steven’s head. 

There he went again. Being the best boyfriend anyone could ever ask for while being himself. He couldn’t be upset with him for long. Not for something like that. They would settle it somehow one day.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk I've been wanting to write something fluff and I've kept going back to this. Who doesn't love reading about sleepy cuddles lol


End file.
